Talk:Scavenger Camp/@comment-27397201-20160404220158
I UPDATE DAILY. I PUT THE BONUSES IN ABOVE EXCEPT FOR THE MISSIONS THAT HAVENT BEEN ADDED IN YET. I have 4 scav camps running between L15 and L20.. I get yellow scav missions that take 1 day to several days to complete. red/purple scav missions that take 8hrs to 1 day and at least 1 takes 6 days. orange missions that usually take 4 hours or 6 hours or 8 hours. green missions that take 30 minutes to 3 hours for most of them unless it has a tank for a reward then it can take 1 day. EDIT NOTE: I noticed one of the missions says purple. I said red in my comments below. A lot of these titles are named after Metallica songs. NOTE: What you see below is what I am getting doing these scav missions so it may vary from the table above. NOTE: I noticed that I am getting the bonuses a lot more the second time I send out a team. NOTE: Always make sure you have room in your storages before tapping on the yellow completed mission as you cannot back out and if your survivors or food or wood are full, you will of wasted your reward and/or bonus. NOTE: I regrouped by color of mission. Yellow mission: called THE A-TEAM takes 3 days 16 hours, rec grade A++, 1 leader and 1 rebel and 1 peacekeeper = challenge bonus of +65% to success rate. Mission rewards are x459,000 wood, 200 depot points, x40,000xp. DESCRIPTION: An offer made to another group. Bonus is ???? Yellow mission: called 'ENEMY OF MY ENEMY' takes 3 days 8 hours. rec grade A+. Mission rewards 444,000 wood, 150 supply depot points, 38,000 xp, 444,000 food. challenge bonus is 4 peacekeepers. challenge bonus +50% to success rate. DESCRIPTION: a stranger appears with an offer. Bonus is ????? Yellow mission: called 'DOWNTOWN' takes 3 days 0 hours. rec grade is A+. Mission rewards are x428,000 wood, x150 depot points, x38,000xp, 2 bags(2*,2*,1* characters in each bag). challenge x2 strong and x2 tough. challenge bonus is +20% to success rate. Bonus is 20 survivors and x20 coins OR x20 coins and raid tank Yellow mission called SILENCE IS GOLDEN takes ????? hours, rec grade is ???, 3 rebels and 3 fast = challenge bonus of ?????? Mission rewards are 352,000 wood and 150 supply depot points and 30,000xp. DESCRIPTION: Bonus is mystery bag of ???? Yellow mission called IN THE BLACK takes ???? hours, rec grade is ???, 2 hunters and 1 soldier and 1 rebel = gives challenge bonus of ????? Mission rewards are 296,000 wood and 150 supply depot points and 26,000xp and 2 weapons cache bags. DESCRIPTION: Bonus is 20 survivors. ---- Orange mission: called 'KILL 'EM ALL'. takes 8 hours. rec grade B+. Mission reward 47,800 wood. 4 soldiers = challenge bonus +35% to success rate. DESCRIPTION: The local bandits need to be sent a message. Bonus is ????? Orange mission: called 'SECOND TEAM' takes 6 hours with rec grade A. challenge 2 alert and 2 citizen. challenge bonus: +50% to succuss rate and +20% to time reduction(4 hours, 48 minutes). Mission rewards are x7,500 wood and x1 explosive cache. DESCRIPTION: Prepare the next generation of warriors. Bonus is ???? Orange mission called 'MIGHT MAKES RIGHT' takes 4 hours, rec grade A. challenge 2 tough and 2 peacekeepers. challenge bonus +50% to success rate. Mission rewards: x13,000 wood. DESCRIPTION: Train your best fighters outside camp. Bonus is x15 survivors. Orange mission: called 'RIDE THE LIGHTNING' takes 6 hours. rec grade A. challenge is 1 tough and 3 rebels. challenge bonus +50% to success rate and +20% to time reduction. (4 hours 48 minutes). Mission rewards are 11,300 wood and 1 uncommon gear cache(running shoes and sunglasses). DESCRIPTION: A thunderstorm provides perfect cover for training. Challenge Bonus is x10 survivors. Orange mission: called IN THE TRENCHES takes 8 hours rec grade B++ 4 fast = challenge bonus +35% to success rate. Mission rewards 22,900 wood. DESRIPTION: Send a surprise team to secure the perimeter. Bonus is x5 survivors. Orange mission called FRESH MEAT takes 4 hours, rec grade B, 1 peacekeeper and 1 rebel = challenge bonus of +20% to success rate. Mission rewards: 8,300 wood. DESCRIPTION: A lone steer wanders near town. you must find and kill it. Bonus is x5 survivors. Orange mission called GONE FISHING takes 4 hours, rec grade is B+, 4 tough = challenge bonus of +35% to success rate. Mission rewards are 4000 wood and enhacement items cache (you get 3 battle items). DESCRIPTION: A fisherman falls in the frozen lake, you are the only help. Bonus is 3600 food. Orange mission called EAR TO THE GROUND takes 8 hours, rec grade A, 1 strong and 3 peacekeepers = challenge bonus of +50% to success rate. Mission rewards are x58,200 wood. DESCRIPTION: Survival skills are covered in the woods. Bonus is ???? Orange mission called THE PASS takes 1 day, rec grade B+, 1 citizen and 2 leaders and 1 rebel = challenge bonus of +35% to success rate and +15% to time reduction. Mission rewards are 9,600 wood and 100 depot points. DESCRIPTION: Word is an attack is eminent. Surprise them. Bonus is ????? Orange mission called WINTER'S TALE takes 8 hours, rec grade B+, 2 alert and 2 peacekeepers = +20% to success rate. Mission rewards are 35,400 wood. DESCRIPTION: Rescue a scouting crew in a blizzard. Bonus is ????? ---- Red/purple mission: called 'CHANCE ENCOUNTER' takes 8 hours, rec grade A. challenge is 2 citizens and 1 peacekeeper and 1 rebel. challenge bonus is +50% to success rate. mission rewards 25,000 wood. DESCRIPTION: you come face to face with bad guys on the road. Bonus is ????? Red/purple mission: called ''HUNTING SEASON' takes 16 hours rec grade A+. 1 leader and 3 tough =challenge bonus +50% to success rate, mission reward is 56,200 wood. DESCRIPTION: Teach hunting skill to the young'uns. '''''Bonus is x30,000xp or x12,500 wood. Red/purple mission called HUNTER NOW HUNTED takes 1 day, rec grade B+. 3 tough for challenge bonus of +35% to success rate. mission rewards are 9100 wood and 1 raid tank. DESCRIPTION: three hunters stalk our friends in the woods. Bonus is ????? Red/purple mission called MEAT ON THE BONE takes 6 DAYS 0 hrs, rec grade A+, 3 hunters and 1 soldier = challenge bonus of +50% to success rate and +20% to time reduction.( 4 days 19 hours) Mission rewards are x101,000 wood and x1 silver radio. DESCRIPTION: Finding food where others don't. Bonus is ???? Red/purple mission: called '....AND JUSTICE FOR ALL' takes 2 days, rec grade A, 1 soldier and 2 citizen and 1 rebel = challenge bonus of +50% to success rate. Mission rewards are 23,000 wood and 1 world tank. DESCRIPTION: Kill the leader of the nearest bandit camp. Bonus is ???? ---- Green mission: called 'FIRING POSITIONS' takes 3 hours. rec grade B+. 4 rebels= challenge bonus 35% to success rate and 15% to time reduction(2hr 33min). mission rewards are 4600 wood and 1 common gear cache(rubber boots and neckerchief). DESCRIPTION: send the best ranged attackers outside the wall. Challenge bonus is x6,500 food. Green mission: called TALISMAN, takes 30 minutes, rec grade C+, 1 alert and 1 tough = challenge bonus for +20% to success rate and 10% to time reduction(27 minutes). mission reward x700 wood and common ingrediant cache. DESCRIPTION: a girl lost her doll in the woods, you're getting it. Bonus is ????? Green mission: called 'WHERE THERE'S SMOKE takes 1 hour, rec grade C+, 2 soldiers = challenge bonus +70% to success rate. Mission rewards 1000 wood and 2000 food. DESCRIPTION: A fire is burning nearby, find out why. Bonus of x3,600 food or x20 coins(I have won one of each so far). Green mission: called RUNNER takes 1 hour 30 minutes. rec grade C++, 1 hunter and 1 soldier = challenge bonus of +20% to success rate and 10% to time reduction (1hr 21 min). Mission rewards: x1,700 wood and common gear cache(work gloves and wrinkled shirts). DESCRIPTION: Assist a trapped crew in a nearby warehouse. Bonus is x6,500 wood. Green mission: called SOUNDS FROM AFAR, takes 2 hours, rec grade B, 4 alert and 1 citizen = challenge bonus for +35% to success rate. mission rewards: 5,200 wood. DESCRIPTION: screams heard in the distance bring danger in close. Bonus is ????? Green mission: called GUNS AND BUTTER takes 3 hours, rec grade C+, 1 citizen and 1 strong and 1 soldier = challenge bonus +20% to success rate and 10% to time reduction(2hours 42 min ). mission rewards are 2100 wood and healing items cache. DESCRIPTION: ammo and food are low, send a team to find either. Skip x81 coins. Bonus is 1 world tank. Green mission called SEARCH PARTY takes 1 hour, rec grade C+, 1 fast and 1 alert = challenge bonus of +20% to success rate. Mission rewards 1,800 wood. DESCRIPTION: A group on a run has not returned. Find out why. Bonus is x6,500 wood. Green mission called OODA takes 1 hour 30 minutes, rec grade B++, 1 leader and 2 tough and 1 peacekeeper = challenge bonus of +50% to success rate. Mission rewards are 4,200 wood and x36 survivors. DESCRIPTION: Observe, orient, decide, act. Bonus is x6,500 food. Green missio called MARK OF THE BEAST takes 1 day, rec grade C+, 1soldier and 1 hunter = challenge bonus of 50% to success rate. Mission rewards are x4,800 wood and 1 world tank. DESCRIPTION: Find and eliminate the wolfpack menace. Bonus is ????? Green mission called VENGEANCE takes 2 hours, rec grade is B+, 1 hunter and 1 leader = challenge bonus of +50% to success rate. Mission rewards are 4,800 wood and 9,600 food. DESCRIPTION: You retailiate for a recent attack. Bonus is x6,500 wood Green mission called RELOAD takes 1 hour, rec grade B++, 2 leaders and 2 hunters = challenge bonus of 50% to success rate and 20% to time reduction(48 minutes). Mission rewards are 2,500 wood and 1 uncommon ingrediant cache. DESCRIPTION: Bonus is 6,500 food and/or mystery bag(mine was a rare character group that gave me a 3* mitchel jr, 3* sandy, 2* ray cards). Green mission called GOOD AS GOLD takes 2 hours, rec grade C+, 1 hunter and 1 rebel = challenge bonus of +30% to success rate. Mission rewards are 2,600 wood. DESCRIPTION:Medicine has gone missing. Find it. Bonus is x5 survivors. Green mission called NEEDLE IN A HAYSTACK takes 45 minutes, rec grade is C++, 1 rebel and 3 citizens = challenge bonus for +20% to success rate. Mission rewards are 1,300 wood and 12 survivors. DESCRIPTION: Bonus is 3,600 food or common character group (bag with 3 commons that are all 1*) I tried to get more info from using mission history but it only goes back 3 days.